In a Nutshell
by Crystal Crest
Summary: A taste of this, and a bite of that.  A compilation of drabbles and oneshots of our favorites and of those unsung. Composed of pieces inspired from various LJ Inuyasha writing communities...
1. Gone Astray

Title: Gone Astray

Prompt: Thumb

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Characters: Miroku, Sango

Word Count: 250

Summary: CU It made little to no sense, and yet it unfortunately did. But he knew one thing for certain, that such a thing had never occurred to him whilst executing such an endeavor. (He knew it would very well lead to his possible end, but not like this…)

A/N: So random, it came to mind out of nowhere honestly. Smh. I thought of two possibilities for this prompt, and this idea won due to my active funny bone. ^_^

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Droplets of sweat had formed upon his forehead-his underarms promptly following suit despite the cool breeze that often did not allow of such. His eyebrows lowered in trepidation as he stared at her face, which was but a step away; his form placed behind her slayer-clad one.

Sango was angry, that much he could gather, if not from her lack of said emotion making itself present on her lovely face, then by the unblinking stare she set upon him.

Miroku always managed to find his goal, no matter the damsel. He would be the first to attest that the consequences were dire, as he would often find himself brought to a state of unconsciousness-when in good fortune a mere slap would suffice. But he knew luck was not his companion today, he knew so the moment Sango had turned slightly, as he reached to give her derriere its scheduled stroke-his hand lost sight of its target and had geared off course.

Even so, no matter how much he pondered on the situation, it could not change the fact that his thumb had found its way between the two cheeks he favored most, hosted slightly between the crevice-his palm and remaining fingers barely caressed air, hovering above its destination…

It did not help that his thumb conveyed the nervousness that coursed through his veins, and twitched.

Sango's eyebrow followed suit.

And Miroku could only marvel at the mere detail that he was still, in fact, alive.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

A/N: This was written for the LiveJournal community **iyissekiwa.**


	2. Waters Edge

Title: Waters Edge  
Genre: Angst (not really)  
Rating: PG  
Character(s): Kikyo, Mentioning of Inuyasha  
Word Count: 250

Summary: Ignorance is bliss, but not when with intent.

_ This came to mind through inspiration, and I thought it would be fitting of the prompt. Hope you all enjoy! ^_^_

**

* * *

**

**CCCCCCCCCCCC**

* * *

She walked upon the waters edge, her bare feet stopping where the glistening stream met the eroding earth; blackened by the night sky. The surrounding trees bore leaves of color and at her side settled wild flowers of red that did not hold light given by that of nature, but by the pets that brought to her illicit essences.

The priestess was the root of possible ruin-bringing unfortunate circumstances never intended to be passed-taking what was not hers from the souls of the deceased to that of one being still existing.

She, though, chose to pay heed instead in enacting the revenge she sought from her former love-to bring him to the depths of hell. For was she not brought to said depths, only to be gloriously ripped from scarlet to resurface to (yet by) the brown of the living?

He deserved at the least, as much.

Kikyo's eyes drifted to the handsomely feral flowers beside her, carrying a likeness to said half-breed that she promptly ignored. She allowed her hand to touch its petals before caressing its stem, letting it slide between her thumb and forefinger.

Inuyasha was not to blame.

Kikyo dispassionately bent the stem-relishing in the sound as it snapped where it halved yet still remained bonded-bending away from her but nevertheless remained within her grip.

She was not ignorant to the unmerited blame she placed upon him, and saw to whom it should be directed…

But she was willfully blind-almost regrettably so.

* * *

**CCCCCCCCCCCC**

* * *

_This was written for the LiveJournal community **iyfic_contest! **Please review and tell me your thoughts, till next time! ^_^_**  
**


End file.
